Porque Danno es adorable
by eminahinata
Summary: Por ser adorable se consiguió a uno posesivo. Las cosas de la vida. Secuela de Porque Steve es posesivo. Slash.


**Titulo: **Porque Danno es adorable

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 874

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Por ser adorable se consiguió a uno posesivo. Las cosas de la vida. Secuela de Porque Steve es posesivo. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Owww, se supone que este one-shot se publicaría hace meses, pero se me olvido que estaba en la carpeta y hasta ahora lo encontré. Lo siento. Se puede considerar una secuela de mi anterior fic: _**Porque Steve es posesivo. **_Espero que lo disfruten y que me comenten. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, para los lectores anónimos, he quitado la restricción para que puedan comentar. Realmente espero su opinión. No sabía cómo era que funcionaba ello, hasta hace unas semana. Así que sin más: ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Porque Danno es adorable**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel "Danno" Williams era bien conocido por su extrovertida y abierta personalidad, que no le importaba señalar sus puntos u opiniones sobre cualquier cosa. Especialmente si se enfocaba en su pareja. Por lo que cuando se encontró con Kevin Harris en la escena del crimen, en medio de todo el HPD, que lo reconoció y se acercó a saludarlo, no escatimó en abrazarlo y sonreír por encontrarse a uno de sus viejos amigos de la secundaria. Era reconfortante. Al menos no sufriría solo en esa isla.<p>

Empezaron a charlar animosamente, haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos que los empezaban a rodear. A él no le importaba, no cuando tenía que ponerse al corriente con Kevin y sus hijos, quienes comenzarían clases la semana siguiente. Estaba contento que su Gracie volviera a ver a Diana, hija de Kevin, y que mantuviera amistad con alguien de su lugar de origen. No es que despreciara a los otros niños, para nada, pero haría la carga de Grace más ligera.

—¿Cómo has estado, Dan? —preguntó Kevin con una sonrisa cariñosa, tan atractivo como lo recordaba.

—Bueno, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—. No ha sido tan malo y Grace está cada vez más grande. Temo el día en que me pase de altura —ambos rieron.

—Sí. Como crecen, ¿no? Mi pequeña Diana ya no es tan pequeña —sonrió en nostalgia.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó en un susurro, sabiendo que la muerte de su esposa seguía siendo un tema delicado para Kevin.

—Bien. Intentándolo cada día —volteó discretamente hacia la derecha, viendo a cierto castaño con interés—. ¿Quién es el alto? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah? —parpadeó lindamente—. ¿El alto? —volteó a ver sobre su hombro—. Oh, te refieres a Steve —sonrió.

—Ya veo —lo vio un momento—. ¿Eso significa que están juntos? Me refiero, tu sonrisa no ha sido tan grande desde Rachel —el detective rubio se rascó la nuca en un gesto tímido.

—Bueno, sí. Desde hace algunos meses —bajó la vista a sus pies—. Es muy amable con Grace y me hace reír la mayor parte del tiempo —se ruborizó al confesar ello.

—Ya veo —le acarició el brazo, sospechando la reacción del castaño, e inclinándose hasta que su boca era del mismo nivel que el oído del rubio, usando una voz muy suave al hablar—. Estoy seguro que Ilyan no estará contento de que otro hombre toque a su pequeño Dan —se apartó, observando con retorcida satisfacción como el rubio se ruborizaba, otorgándole una sonrisa nerviosa antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Espero que no —sonrió tímidamente Danny. Esa sonrisa que hizo que muchos chicos y chicas en la escuela voltearan a verlo dos veces, que hizo que el capitán del equipo de football, Stuart, babeara y que Ilyan sufriera ataques de cólera cuando un bastardo se acercaba de más de lo debido a su mejor amigo—. No creo que sería buena idea que Steve e Ilyan se conocieran. Ambos son tan posesivos —suspiró—. Hay momentos que Steve no me deja ni a la sombra —el detective de cabello azabache río.

De regreso a New Jersey, estaba seguro, sería un alboroto.

—Yo creo que sí. Ya sabes cómo es cuando su mejor amigo está involucrado. Y no hablemos del equipo de beisball —y al segundo siguiente eran abordados por Steve, quien lo veía como queriendo decapitarlo. Él y Danny parpadearon.

—Steve, ¿qué….? —y antes de que pudiera expresar su duda, el más alto paso su brazo derecho por su cintura, atrayéndolo hasta que sus cuerpos no los separaba ni el aire y sin previo aviso beso con posesividad al detective rubio, quien, sorprendido con la guardia baja, se dejo hacer.

Por otro lado Kevin parpadeó, con una clara sorpresa en su rostro y la boca en "o" por la impresión de tal acción.

Cuando Steve considero que era suficiente, se aparto dejando a un rubor Danny con la boca entreabierta y la respiración superficial, viendo con grandes ojos a su novio haciendo que este sonriera con satisfacción y volteara a ver al otro detective con seriedad. Al fondo todo el HPD, Kona y Chin reían.

—¿Steve? —susurró por lo bajo el rubio y a los pocos segundos Kevin reía. Aun no lo podía creer.

—Con que a esto te referías —logró decir luego de que terminara su risa, consiguiendo un confundido McGarrett—. Correcto, Comandante, capte el mensaje —sonrió—. Yo no tengo un interés romántico por Dan. Así que no te preocupes, no vine a robártelo —le guiñó un ojo al detective rubio cada vez más rojo—. Pero no estoy tan seguro del resto en New Jersey. Ya puedo imaginarme como va reaccionar Stuart e Ilyan cuando se enteren, quienes siempre han estado tras Dan —rió.

—¡Kevin! —exclamó Danny. Por otro lado Steve afirmó su agarre en la cintura, viendo con recelo al de cabello negro.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —se encogió de hombros antes de despedirse y regresar con su nueva pareja, negando con la cabeza divertido. Llamaría en la noche a sus amigos, sabiendo que Emily estaría contenta con la información, recordando las palabras de sus compañeros cuando se referían al rubio. _Adorable_. ¡Y qué razón tenían!

Por ser adorable se consiguió a uno posesivo.

Las cosas de la vida.


End file.
